Wireless networks in which a base station and a plurality of wireless terminals spread spatially communicate with one another and in which each wireless terminal is capable of communicating with a base station via other wireless terminals are known. Such a wireless network in which communication is carried out via other wireless terminals is referred to as a multihop wireless network, and each wireless terminal in a multihop wireless network is referred to as a node. For such a multihop wireless network, a method of evaluating the network by calculating a probability with which any two nodes are capable of wireless communication with each other is known.
In a multihop wireless network, the hop count may be limited owing to communication delay time and the like taken into consideration. In related art, there has been provided no calculation method for evaluating a network on the basis of a probability with which two nodes are capable of wireless communication in such a case in which the hop count is limited.